Let me be the one
by DiaryofanAussieKid
Summary: Aftermath of Finn's proposal. Quinn doesnt want Rachel to marry him, but why? *Sprinkling of Brittana with a heavy topping of Faberry* yes/no SPOILER.


Santana and Brittany sat on top of the piano, holding hands and whispering things in each other's ear. Tina, Quinn and Mercedes sat on the choir room chairs impatiently waiting for Rachel, "Does anyone know why Rachel called this girl's meeting?" Tina asked looking around the room at her fellow female glee members.

"My guess is it has something to do with Finn" Mercedes said as she filed her nails, "I mean it usually does when it's just the girl's right?"

"Maybe Finn finally got a pube? Trust me he's like a bald eagle down there ladies!" Santana added nodding her head.

"Wait, Finn has an eagle on his penis?" Brittany added looking sincerely at Santana.

Santana kissed Brittany on the lips and the two girls fell back on the piano kissing and giggling.

"Ummm okay" Quinn said looking at Mercedes and Tina. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out, here she comes" Quinn pointed to Rachel who was walking into the choir room.

"Hey ladies, thanks for coming" Rachel said in a serious voice pulling a chair to the front of the room to address everyone.

"So what's up?" Mercedes said shoving her nail file into her bag.

"Well" Rachel began, choosing her words, "I needed all my girls here, I have a decision to make and I need your help" she said looking around the room.

"Well spit it out" Santana shouted.

"Yesterday in the auditorium, Finn...well, he proposed to me." Rachel said with a small grin. "So you can see the dilemma I'm in, it would really help to hear all of your opinions?"

Santana burst out laughing, Brittany quickly clasping her hand over her girlfriend's mouth. Tina gave a worried look to Rachel, while Mercedes and Quinn sat in silence.

"Geez Rachel that's big news, what did you say to him?" Tina piped up.

"I just said I'd think about it and I haven't really spoken to him since". Rachel shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Quinn for a sign; she always held Quinn's opinion in high regard.

"Well, I'd say yes!" Santana said, "I mean really, you're not going to get much better with that gigantic shhnoze!" Santana laughed pointing to Rachel's nose.

"I agree, say yes. I mean, I'd look hot as a bridesmaid" Brittany smiled.

Mercedes looked at Rachel, "You're in high school, so unless he's knocked you up, say no, it's a stupid idea".

"I agree with Mercedes on this one Rachel, I don't think it's a good idea, you guys are just too young". Tina added looking at Rachel with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I know you girls are right. It's so crazy right? I've never thought about it but here it is the prospect of being Mrs Finn Hudson and suddenly I have to think about it". Rachel smiled at her friends, "I really appreciate your help girls, and I'll go away and think about it, I should be able to make the right decision now".

Rachel looked at Quinn who was looking at the floor, "So if that's it, I'll see you all tomorrow?" Rachel desperately wanted to know Quinn's thoughts on the subject but with that all the girls, including Quinn got up and walked out of the choir room.

Rachel spent that night alone in her room thinking about the decision that faced her. Sure she liked Finn, but there was something stopping her, she just didn't know what it was. With that Rachel heard her door bell ring. She listened through her door as her dad greeted a guest.

"Rach honey, you have a visitor, your friend Quinn is here". Mr Berry yelled from downstairs.

Rachel's heart almost jumped out of her chest, Quinn was the last person she expected to see. So why was she here, at her house at night? "Um, okay send her up Dad" Rachel called back.

In a panic she quickly began tidying her room; on remembering her bedroom was spotless she decided to run a brush through her hair. Why was she so nervous to see Quinn?

"Hey" Quinn said standing in Rachel's doorway awkwardly, "ah, do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh sure, sure come in" Rachel said gesturing to her desk chair. Rachel sat down on the end of her bed, the two girls sat in silence. "Quinn can I be honest? I'm quite surprised to see you in my room; I mean you don't really talk to me". Rachel said brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I know this is a bit unexpected" Quinn added. "It's just, I really wanted to talk to you about what's going on with Finn, I just didn't know what to say earlier".

"Oh, okay, well what do you think?" Rachel asked smiling at Quinn.

"You can't marry him Rachel; it will be the biggest mistake of your life". Quinn said in a harsh tone.

Taken by surprise with the bluntness of Quinn's answer, Rachel took a moment to process the information. "But Finn is a great guy, I mean you know that" Rachel gave a little giggle. "Maybe Santana was right; maybe this is it for me?"

"Oh don't listen to her, Rachel you need to get out of this town and if you say yes to Finn you never will. Your better than Lima Rachel, you always have been". Quinn stopped herself from saying more, she fidgeted in her seat.

Rachel was surprised by this; she had always assumed Quinn didn't like her, so why was she being so nice all of a sudden? "That's really nice Quinn, thank you. I appreciate your honesty, it's going to help me alot, but you know I have to think about what's best for myself and Finn and I mean it's not like I have boys throwing themselves at me" Rachel said laughing.

"Yeah that's because boys are idiots" Quinn said looking at the ground. "There obviously blind and stupid".

Rachel looked confused, this was unlike Quinn. "So Quinn, why did you really come here tonight? I am so grateful but this could have waited until school tomorrow, I mean do you" Rachel thought about her words "and it's okay if you do, still have feelings for Finn? Is that what this is about?"

"HA!" Quinn burst out laughing. "Feelings for Finn yeah right, no that's in the past" Quinn smiled. "It's just, I don't know Rachel, I don't want you to marry him".

"But why?" Rachel persisted realising there was something Quinn wasn't saying.

"Because" Quinn said standing up, "When I heard about the proposal I felt sick to my stomach, I couldn't breathe, I just had this hollow feeling in my chest I can't explain it". Quinn began to pace the room feeling uncomfortable.

"So you do have feelings for Finn than!" Rachel repeated.

"Not for Finn!" Quinn blurted out. "Gosh Rachel can't you just leave it alone, I'm just telling you, don't marry him, can't we just leave it at that!"

Rachel stood up moving over to Quinn who was playing with things on her desk. "Quinn, what do you mean not for Finn?"

Sighing at the inevitability of the conversation Quinn turned to face Rachel; it was time for her to be honest with Rachel and herself. "My feelings aren't for Finn, there for you Rachel" Quinn took in a deep breath "Don't worry I'm just as surprised as you are, but when I heard the news I couldn't stand the thought of you being with him forever, I don't want that for you".

Rachel stood speechless, on a subconscious level it all made sense now, was this why she couldn't say yes to Finn? "Wow Quinn, I mean I didn't see that coming" Rachel just stared at Quinn.

"Look Rachel, I don't know what's going on here or what's going to happen but I want to find out, I know you could feel the same if you just let yourself" Quinn stepped closer to Rachel taking in her flowery scent.

Rachel said nothing, but just stared into Quinn's sparkling eyes.

"Finn doesn't deserve you Rachel, you're amazing. So kiss me, and if you feel nothing than I'll leave this room and I'll never bother you and Finn again, but if you do than let me be the one to make you happy, Rachel let me be the one to love you".

Taking one quick step forward and grabbing either side of Rachel's face, Quinn planted a kiss on her perfect lips. It was deep and smooth; both girls clasped their eyes tightly. At first Quinn just tasted the sweetness of Rachel's lips, then came the moment she had longed for, Rachel began to kiss her back. She moved her raspberry lips up and down, slipping her smooth tongue into Quinn's mouth. They got lost in the moment, breathing each other in, it was natural, like they had kissed a million times before.

Their lips parted and Quinn's hands slipped down to Rachel's waist. "Oh my god" Rachel breathed opening her eyes slowly.

Quinn smiled, she now knew her place in the world and it was right there with Rachel. Quinn stared patiently at Rachel waiting for a response, she held her breathe as the thought of rejected plagued her mind. It was perfect; Rachel had to feel it too surely? Quinn thought.

"That was amazing" Rachel smiled. "I always knew something was missing, it never felt complete with Finn, who would have guessed it was because my heart was here with you". Rachel brushed Quinn's rosy cheek. "Are we really going to do this?" Rachel grinned at Quinn.

"Yes baby, yes we are" And with that the two girls fell back on Rachel's bed, embracing each other.


End file.
